Glee: The Newbies
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: Continue with these new kids as they continue the glee history.. Even through Romance, Drama, Breakups, and so much more their lives go on! I need OCs. Form in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm making a story about the new glee club, and as always I need OCs. This will take place current time though, with recurring characters like Sugar, Ryder, Jake, and Marley. I will be accepting 6 girls and 6 boys! Below I have included the form to fill out. Please review them or PM them to me.

* * *

><p>Full Name:<p>

Age:

Grade: ( Fresh-Senior)

Personality: ( Sweet, Sassy, Quiet)

What Celebrity do they look like:

Family: ( It can be a former Glee Member):

Current Relationship Status:

If single, are you looking for romance?:

Are you in Glee Club:

If yes, what song do you audition with?

What other clubs are you in?:

Any Sports?:

Straight, Bi, Lesbian, Gay, etc ( what are you?):

what do you want to be when you grow up:

Special Talent:

* * *

><p>Thank you! ( Just letting you all know, that I did change this some) You can also send up to 3 OCs.<p> 


	2. OC's

I want to thank everyone who submitted an OC through PM... I have your winners. Two were through PM on here and the others were messages I received on other sites for this story since they didn't have an account. Congrats to **DaniXOXOR5LOVE** **CyanoticNightmare** and** Riana Salvatore **for having their OCs part of this story

* * *

><p>Full Name: Jacob Anderson<p>

Age: 15

Grade: ( Fresh-Senior) Freshman

Personality: ( Sweet, Sassy, Quiet) Smart and friendly but when someone upsets him he can get mad.

What Celebrity do they look like:

Family: ( It can be a former Glee Member): Blaine Anderson and Cooper Anderson ( Older siblings)

Current Relationship Status: Single

If single, are you looking for romance?: Yes

Are you in Glee Club: Not yet...

If yes, what song do you audition with?: Fall for you- Secondhand Serenade

What other clubs are you in?: None

Any Sports?: Basketball

Straight, Bi, Lesbian, Gay, etc ( what are you?): Bi

what do you want to be when you grow up: Either Basketball Star or Singer

Special Talent: Guitar, Drums, and Gymnastics ( Long Story)

* * *

><p>Full Name: Felicia Ellis<p>

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Personality: Felicia is a bit of a know-it-all. She always likes to be the first one to answer the question and she thinks that she's always right. She also can be painfully shy and awkward around girls she likes.

What Celebrity do they look like: Cassadee Pope

Family: Kayla Ellis, older sister, 28

Current Relationship Status: Single

If single, are you looking for romance?: Yes

Are you in Glee Club: Yes

If yes, what song do you audition with?: "I Will Be" by Avril Lavigne

What other clubs are you in?: Beta Club,

Any Sports?: Cheerleading

Sexuality: Lesbian

What do you want to be when you grow up: Actress

Special Talent: Guitar

* * *

><p>Full Name: Kali Shae Teague<p>

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Personality: Smart, Weird, funny, sweet, kind, sarcastic, lazy, sassy, oblivious, perverted.

What Celebrity do they look like: Mila Kunis

Family:

Marilyn Reger-Teague (Mother) 46

Janelle Nickles -Reger (Grandmother) 67

James Reger (Grandfather) 67

Susan Reger-Roth (Aunt) 38

Lionel Roth (Uncle) 46

Cody Roth (Cousin) 16

Gerald Reger (Uncle) 43

Jarrett Reger (Cousin) 17

Timothy Reger (Cousin) 19

Caleb Reger (Cousin) 10

Current Relationship Status: Single

If single, are you looking for romance?: She is looking for a sweet guy who wants to have fun and loves her for her.

Are you in Glee Club: Yes

If yes, what song do you audition with?

So What- P!NK

Or

Problem- Natalia Kills

What other clubs are you in?: Art Club

Any Sports?: N/A

Straight, Bi, Lesbian, Gay, etc: Straight

What do you want to be when you grow up: Paleontologist.

Special Talent: Drawing, singing

* * *

><p>Full Name: Jerome St James<p>

Age: 16

Grade: ( Fresh-Senior) Junior

Personality: ( Sweet, Sassy, Quiet): He's like his brother. Can seem sweet but is sarcastic and a little rude.

What Celebrity do they look like: Eric Osborne

Family: ( It can be a former Glee Member): Jesse St James ( Older Brother

Current Relationship Status: Single

If single, are you looking for romance?: Yes

Are you in Glee Club: He's not sure if he will stay, but yes.

If yes, what song do you audition with?:

What other clubs are you in?: None

Any Sports?: None

Straight, Bi, Lesbian, Gay, etc ( what are you?): He's Bi. ( Though he acts Straight. He can't really say what he is, seeing he's still confused about his feelings.)

what do you want to be when you grow up: Actor

Special Talent: Piano

* * *

><p>Full Name: Delia Anne Puckerman<p>

Age: 17

Grade: ( Fresh-Senior) Senior

Personality: ( Sweet, Sassy, Quiet) Sweet and a little quiet. (She is nothing like her family.) But when she sings ( like Rachel) she has pure talent and she is amazing

What Celebrity do they look like: Bridget Mendler ( but with hair like Selena Gomez)

Family: ( It can be a former Glee Member): Noah Puckerman ( Older Cousin)

Jake Puckerman ( Younger Cousin)

Current Relationship Status: It's Complicated

If single, are you looking for romance?: Later on, yes. ( Hint Hint)

Are you in Glee Club: No ( Might be later on)

If yes, what song do you audition with?

What other clubs are you in?: Drama

Any Sports?: Cheerios ( Cheerleading), softball, and tennis

Straight, Bi, Lesbian, Gay, etc ( what are you?): Lesbian

what do you want to be when you grow up: Actress

Special Talent: Singing and Piano

* * *

><p>Full Name: Nathan Karofsky<p>

Age: 15

Grade: ( Fresh-Senior) Sophomore

Personality: ( Sweet, Sassy, Quiet) Smart and Talented. He can be shy around girls though.

What Celebrity do they look like: Billy Unger

Family: ( It can be a former Glee Member): David Karofsky ( wasn't part of the club but the show)- Older StepBrother

Current Relationship Status: Single

If single, are you looking for romance?: Yes

Are you in Glee Club: yes

If yes, what song do you audition with?: Say Something- Great Big World

What other clubs are you in?: AV, Beta, and Drama

Any Sports?: Football

Straight, Bi, Lesbian, Gay, etc ( what are you?): Straight

what do you want to be when you grow up: Manager

Special Talent: Singing and dancing

* * *

><p>Full Name: Delilah Leigh Watson<p>

Age: 16

Grade:(Fresh-Senior) junior

Personality:(Sweet,Sassy,Quiet) okay so I'm sure you've seen or heard of victorious or Sam and cat. I want her to be like Cat Valentine. bubbly and sweet.

Appearance:(HairColor,EyeColor,Height,etc) blackish purpleish hair color, black or dark eyes, and she's only 5'2 1/2"

Face Claim(Who do they look like): has a heart shaped face with defined cheekbones. very dark pink lips.

Family:(It can be a former Glee Member): Rachel! I'm her cousin!

Current Relationship Status: single (but hopes to have a boyfriend later in the story if I get in)

If single,are you looking for romance?: just saw this after writing the above. Yes!

Are you in Glee Club: yes!

If yes,what song do you audition with? Jar of hearts, or defying gravity.

What other clubs are you in?: not

Any Sports?: None

Straight,Bi,Lesbian,Gay,etc(whatareyou?): Straight

what do you want to be when you grow up: Broadway Singer

Special Talent:I play the trumpet and sing!

* * *

><p>I will make the story in a whole new section, so watch for it!<p> 


End file.
